Class Reunion
by ayziks
Summary: Aang and Katara receive a 10 year Fire Nation school reunion invitation from classmates Onji and Shoji. The whole class shows at the old cave, featuring the music of the Flameos, now a popular professional group in the Fire Nation. One thing leads to another, and Aang and Katara end up reprising a more adult version of their famous Kataango! :) ATLA property Nickelodeon.


**Title:** Class Reunion  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** T - Kataang romance  
**Summary: **Aang and Katara receive a 10 year Fire Nation school reunion invitation from classmates Onji and Shoji, now married. The whole class shows at the old cave, featuring the music of the Flameos, a popular professional group in the Fire Nation. One thing leads to another, and Aang and Katara end up reprising a more adult version of their famous Kataango! :)

**Notes:** New work! I just finished this 10/20/12. I did some research on the Kataango by watching it frame by frame, so it is transcribed accurately, except for the steamier additions! Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Schmitty of Kataang Forever Forum for inspiring the idea for this story. :)

...

Aang and Katara were taking a break from their long day of minding the kids and working with construction crews building their partially completed dwelling on Air Temple Island. Across the bay the sounds of massive construction continued to be heard with the droning sounds of blimp cranes and steam-powered heavy equipment resounding in the air.

Aang was making water-air bubbles with a giggling Kya, who was back from her day at school, while Katara changed yet another dirty diaper on Bumi.

A messenger hawk alighted on their kitchen window. They got a lot of those. Closer to it, Katara unscrewed the message container, unrolled the note within, gave the hawk a treat, and sent it on its way.

She studied it with great interest, and said, "Aang, take a look at this..."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, as she walked over to where Aang and Kya were sitting.

"It's an invitation," she smiled and handed to him. It was very officially printed:

**Dear 'Kuzon' and 'Sapphire Fire',**

**Please join us for a Reunion Celebration of the Avatar Roku Advanced Preparatory School at 5 pm on evening of the Fall Equinox for an evening of food and fun.**

**Live music provided by the Flameo's, the Fire Nation's hottest group!**

**Show off your new dance skills!**

**Dress in your old school uniforms and let's trade stories of our fun times together.**

**Don't forget your headbands!**

**Note: Headmasters are not welcome!**

**Shoji and Onji Konizuka**  
**Event Organizers**

The note had a personal, hand-written postscript below from Onji telling Aang and Katara how honored the class would be if they came to the event. The secret of their Fire Nation persona had been long disclosed, but the pair was amused to see their alter ego's names used once again.

"Well, I'll be darned," mused Aang, as he put the note down.

Katara asked, "Wasn't she...?"

"...The one you were so jealous of after I danced with her? Yes, she was," teased Aang.

Katara frowned and groused, "I wasn't going to say that, but now that you mention it, yes I was very jealous. I almost froze her to the cave wall."

They snickered.

"Onji and Shoji married...hmm...how about that?" Aang chuckled.

"He's not the big jerk, right?" Katara puzzled, having none of the daily schoolmate interactions that Aang had, Katara barely remembered anything except...that dance together.

"No, Shoji was my first real friend at school, along with Onji. Hide smothered Onji, and dominated her."

Katara smirked and returned a verbal jab, "Well, Aang _some _women want a man who _will _dominate them..."

It was Aang's turn to frown, but he quipped quickly, "Sorry, Katara, but after my ordeals and capture by the Fire Nation, I've had quite enough of whips and chains, thankyouverymuch!"

They broke out laughing.

But more seriously, Aang requested, "Katara, I want to go to this. Especially for the dancing. When was the last time we danced?"

"Oh...let's see...before we had kids. It does sound fun, though. That was quite an evening for us," Katara stated seriously, to cause Aang to think back to the beginnings of their relationship.

"Yeah it was..." reflected Aang fondly, thinking immediately of the dance and the intense cheek kiss from Katara that followed as the fled the island. Not to mention the secret real kiss in the back of the cave she gave him as they escaped the Home Guard and Headmaster.

Katara snickered as she schemed, "Well, Aang part of 'the uniform' is for you to grow your hair out again."

Aang was truly indignant, "No way, Katara, I'll _never _ever do that again. It's against my beliefs, and it itched so much in the heat."

Katara pleaded, "But Aang, you were so _handsome _with your hair grown out. Even then I had a hard time holding back – only because of my stupid brother was always hanging around."

"Nope. _Not _doing that part," Aang crossed his arms defiantly as a child.

She said very seductively with a sly grin and half-closed eyes, "Aang...if you grow your hair out for me for this reunion, tonight we can 'do it' that _very _special way you like so much..."

Beads of sweat broke out on Aang's forehead, he pondered for only a moment and grinned with anticipation, "Umm...Katara, _where _did you put my comb?"

...

With that matter settled – and accomplished that very night - over the next three weeks, Aang's thick black hair grew quickly, and Katara admired it greatly and rewarded Aang often. He thought very seriously about never shaving his head again, smiling with the thought.

The Air Acolytes would care for Kya and Bumi the short couple of days they'd be gone. The Fire Nation School was only a short flight across the straits. The Acolytes convinced Aang they should take a few extra days for a second honeymoon, which the pair readily agreed to. His hair surprised a lot of the Acolytes and the Republic City Council members, but they all thought it was amusing that the pair was 'playing the part' for their reunion. All of their friends and associates were pleased they were taking time for themselves - taking a break from always being the servants to everyone else.

Ten years was a long time, and they both had changed a lot physically over that time. Despite her amazingly good looks, she was a two-time mommy, and the effects of child-bearing had changed a few things. Even with Katara able to self-heal, there were wrinkles, and pregnancy stretch marks that weren't completely gone, and she was a bustier than as a young teen, something that Aang loved.

She modeled her skimpy, bare mid-riff Fire Nation outfit for him as they got ready to go, posing provocatively in the original clothes, with a few modifications to the top and hips that Air Acolytes seamstresses had made for her.

He sighed, and complimented her, "Katara, you're just as pretty as the first time I saw you in that outfit. And you know I have always liked your hair that way best."

She knew that, and although she'd never worn that Fire Nation outfit ever again, she wore her hair in that style often.

She blushed with the compliment, as giddy about his praise as the first time she caused him to blush in that two piece clothing. She was so pleased that despite all the ravages of motherhood and the times she felt as big as a hippo-cow, she was still beautiful in his eyes. Katara was a modest woman, but it did feel good to show off just this once, just as she had years ago. She had deliberately stolen the two piece outfit at the laundry to please and impress Aang when they were still in the early stages of courting. It had the same effect now as it did then.

Aang's student outfit was another matter altogether. Aang was about 9 inches taller, and the Acolytes simply had to make a new replica uniform for him, except for the headband itself, which he wore proudly.

They took off on Appa across the straits and were eager for the reunion.

...

The event was held at the old tidal cave along the coastline on the island in the far eastern archipelago of the Fire Nation. Shoji and Onji and most of the class were already there, and they cheered as they arrived, and stepped down. There were a lot of smiles as everyone noticed Aang had grown his hair out for the event.

Onji and Shoji, standing hand in hand, bowed deeply, "Avatar Aang and Master Katara. Thank you for coming back to us."

The couple bowed back, as Katara replied, "Our pleasure – thanks so much for inviting us to the party."

This was all far too formal for him. Aang added, "Tonight we're 'Kuzon' and 'Sapphire' if it's all the same with you guys. If you wouldn't mind imagining 'Sapphire' as my wife vs my 'mother' though – that would be kinda awkward..."

There was a good round of laughter over that. The sounds of happy agreement came from everyone.

"So let's _party!"_encouraged Aang.

On that, the Flameo's struck a chord, and unlike years ago with all the students standing around, everyone started to dance with their lifemates or friends.

Katara and Aang stood in awe, as Onji explained," We are forever indebted to both of you. We were just going to be like all other young people in the Fire Nation at the time - cogs in the giant oppressive war machine. We wanted to push back and you dared to help us understand what the real story was. We never looked back from what you taught us."

Katara asked, "So what happened to Hide and the Headmaster?"

Shoji rolled his eyes, "With the fall of Ozai only a few months after you guys departed, the town erupted in anger against the Mayor, Headmaster, the Home Guard, and especially the informers like Hide."

Onji shuddered, "He was hideous. He was always all over me all the time, and he often threatened me. But fortunately, he ran away with the other Fire Nation loyalists and we've never seen any of them again, thank the spirits."

She took Shoji's hand, and said, "But your kind friend Shoji was there for me, 'Kuzon', and we fell for each other from there. You got us together , and you opened our eyes – all of us. We had a cultural renewal, and grew as a community. We are now more like the Fire Nation of a hundred years ago that you knew and loved, 'Kuzon'."

Onji hugged Aang. Katara and Shoji gave each other a wry grin, both knowing there was some attraction between the two years ago.

Onji said proudly, "Do you want to see what we all can do now?"

"Sure!" Said Aang cheerily.

Onji gave a signal to her grown-up classmates, and they went through a repertoire of Fire Nation dances that Aang had taught them – sequentially they started the simple but rhythmic Ba Sing Se ballroom dance, the Phoenix Flight, the Camelephant Strut, and several others that made Aang grin from ear to ear.

Aang grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her on to the dance floor, "C'mon Katara, we don't want to left out."

The joined easily with the others, and the group dancing together was exhilarating. It was non-stop. For a couple of special numbers, Onji and Shoji demonstrated some dances from the other Nations that were impressive.

On a quick band break, Shoji noted, "Onji and I discovered our love of dancing that you two awakened in us, and it was the key to us becoming a couple. We actually teach dance."

Katara and Aang chatted happily with Onji and Shoji about all the things that happened since those terrible times. Just being together as students – if only for just for a moment - much happier for Aang.

After a longer break for refreshments – in ice glasses - Shoji gave the band a quick signal. A familiar rhythm and haunting melody. All eyes turned to 'Kuzon' and 'Sapphire'. A chant erupted from the class and they clapped, "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

"Are you ready for this, 'Sapphire'?" asked Aang with a sly grin.

"I have been waiting for this moment for over a month, 'Kuzon'. Let's show them the changes we've made since that first dance. 'Just you and me, now', right?"

"Hey! That's _my _line. But let's do it," agreed Aang.

He cleared his throat, looked invitingly into Katara's eyes, and said suavely, "Take my hand."

"OK," repeated Katara gladly in her line from long ago, and she reached out to Aang, as the former students urged them on.

They bowed with hands clasped. And then the magic between them began again.

They stood sideways to one another, with their left hands up and out and palms toward the ceiling, touching wrists, and circled each other counterclockwise. On the hard beat of the song, they turned to their opposite sides, and made quick hand thrusts and lunges. They turned around with right arms arms outstretched together, wrists touching, and circled clockwise, stepping in unison.

They stopped and held their left hands, stretching backwards as far as their linked arms would let them. As they leaned back, they reached out behind them with their right arms outstretched. They stepped forward toward each other and passed each other front to back, with Aang behind Katara.

But there it became different than the first time. As Aang passed behind Katara, he pressed hard against her buttocks and she pushed back against his lower front side. The crowd whooped, and many blushed. Thus pressed together, they rocked several times closely together, and continued forward to the extent their joined arms would let them leaning far forward and stepping out.

They returned to a face to face position about six feet apart. Katara squatted, as Aang wheeled and performed a high kick over her head. As they whirled, they joined hands again and stretched out. Katara leaned back, as Aang supported her by leaning low and forward.

They released and spun. They approached each other, and rather than stop short of kissing like before, they bowed forward, closed their eyes and kissed each other hard on their lips. The crowd screamed in delight.

They spun separately, and this time Katara did a high kick over Aang as he ducked low, still in time with the music. They moved together, with a new move - a sensuous low hip bump and grind – backed up, and started simultaneous cartwheels. As their hands touched the ground, they pushed off together, and while Aang and Katara completed their cartwheel, as Aang's feet hit the dirt he leaped again, assisted a bit by his air bending, did a head over heels spread eagle loop, with nothing touching the ground. It was awe-inspiring, and the crowd got a glimpse of what he was capable of as an air bender.

Katara twirled elegantly as Aang completed his move, with arms delicately bent and outstretched. But she added something new. Not having to hide the fact that she was a water bender, she formed vapor trails from her finger tips, tracing her delicate spins. At the end of several spins, Katara was literally enveloped in elegant vapor trail spirals. As Katara spun, she kicked over Aang's head again, followed quickly by Aang cartwheeling and also trailing vapor from his fingers and feet as he traced a looping pattern in the cartwheels. The crowd clapped enthusiastically.

As Aang completed his cartwheel, Katara did a half cartwheel and they were face to face again. In another aggressive move, with feet and legs apart and hands and arms high over their heads, they came together and rubbed their bodies together in time with the hard beat, kissed deeply and quickly then backed up, and began to circle each other, as if one were attracting each other like ostrich horses engaged in a mating dance. A couple of the classmates fainted.

Then they leaped high and far across the dance area in unison. Like Aang had done before, Katara flung herself into a high, arching loop with arms and legs completely apart trailing vapor from each. Aang continued and finished his long leap in time with Katara's loop. They turned back to back. Katara conducted a back flip, which put her face to face with him once again, close enough to steal a peck on each other's lips. The crowd snickered at their continuously teasing desire for each other.

As they came out of the kiss, they laced hands again and circled several times.

It was near the end. Katara stretched as far back as she could, trusting her full weight to Aang's arm hold. He then pulled her into him and she spun as she was enveloped by his arms. She dipped on to her back, with her legs outstretched and her body caught in a strong one-arm embrace by Aang. She raised one leg out and straight with toes pointed, and extended her free arm, to match Aang's upwardly stretched arm. They looked magnificent together. All the young men were envious of Katara's lithe body that was meant only for the Avatar. Every young woman in the room wished they were Katara and it was the Avatar's arms they were in.

Rather than look at each other and simply smile during the first dance, Aang leaned down and gave Katara an intense, deep kiss that she returned hungrily. As the kissed deepened, from his upstretched palm he issued force a huge bright flash of fire that roiled up to the cave ceiling, momentarily blinding everyone. When the flash subsided, everyone could see the pair locked in a close embrace, sweating and lungs heaving from the exertion.

Little did the crowd know it the sweat and heavy breathing was actually from the intensity of their desire and need for each other.

Stunned with all the new steamy moves and bending effects, the crowd erupted with thunderous cheering and applause.

The pair stood, held hands close to one another, and took the standing ovation. They looked contentedly, lovingly, and with consuming desire with one another. They were dripping wet, and they loved it. And so did everyone else.

Onji and Shoji rushed them and embraced them both, and lavished praise on the pair, "You guys made the entire night!"

Onji fanned her face, holding tightly to Shoji, anxious with desire to be with her husband in private, but said, "How did you guys figure all that extra stuff out?"

"We practiced," deadpanned Aang proudly. Katara inserted her elbow in to his rib, but grinned in delight. And lust.

Both couples and most of the rest of the couples in the room had only one thought as they had watched Aang and Katara symbolically make love on the dance floor - _"how soon could we get home to have our own version of that?"_

The night came to a close, with everyone expressing their thanks and well wishes to 'Kuzon' and "Sapphire" before leaving, but of course all knew he was the Avatar. Aang blessed several betrothed and pregnant couples along the way.

It had been a great time, and they said their good nights, after everyone cleaned up. They all agreed this had to happen again sometime.

Soon Aang and Katara were alone in the cave, with some food and snacks for the next morning, which Shoji and Onji had planned as a special time for Aang and Katara.

Compared to the fun noise of the crowd and the band, it became quiet. All they could hear was the sound of the lapping surf in the background. It aroused the water bender in each.

"Want to go for a walk?" Asked Aang, still filled with his need for Katara after their highly modified capoeira dance.

"Absolutely," Katara responded immediately, filled with the same urgings.

They walked along the surf/sand line, arms firmly around their waists, silently.

They looked out over the rising quarter moon, and then at each other.

"Wanna dance?" Aang asked.

Katara blushed and winked her assent.

In their heads, the music of the night played back, but they were much closer, and more rhythmic in kissing, swaying, and bumping, rubbing, and entwining legs and arms and hands and lips into places much more private than could ever be done in the cave in front of everyone.

Soon their Fire Nation apparel was strewn on the beach, and they lay close as husband and wife against the sand, bending the cool waters of the surf around them to comfort them as the soaring heat between them climaxed.


End file.
